It is often the case that a hook for locking or attaching a clothes hanger, a cord of a shopping bag or the like is provided in a side surface in a space inside of a motor vehicle. As such a hook, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2000-316704, there is disclosed a structure in which a tubular base portion provided with a hook main body is attached to a panel by a bolt. However, in such a hook with this structure, a hole for locking a hook-shaped hooking device is formed in the hook main body, and a bolt head is visible through this hole. As a result thereof, an outer appearance is not good.
Further, since the hook and the bolt are not integrally assembled, there is a problem that workability is deteriorated at a time of attaching the hook in a motor vehicle assembling line.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a hook attaching unit which has an improved outer appearance, and excellent workability for attaching a hook.